Hasu Shiba: Trained killer
by ANIMEFANFICSFORLIFE
Summary: What if Isshin had never left soul society Masaki became a Shiba AND ICHIGO HAD A LITTLE BROTHER, how would things turn out. A quincy in the goti 13, a boy at age 16 with killing capabilities of reapers 10x his age. read on, find out.
1. The Shiba boy

**I deleted my Isane x Ichigo story because I lost interest in the pairing due to lack of fanfics to inspire me this should be a lot more satisfying Ichigo x Yoruichi/ Hasu x Soifon. :)**

* * *

Hasu Shiba, he wasn't like most of the other nobles, he wasn't stuck up and full of himself, quite the opposite he took after his older brother Ichigo and believed in loyalty and working hard. He also looked exactly like his older brother and his uncle kaien, he was a tall muscular teen, with brown eyes, the only thing making his more like his uncle than his brother was his black spiky hair. The boy like the rest of his clan attended the shino Academy to become a soul reaper, the only thing odd about his clan was unlike the other noble clans, being a soul reaper was an option, his aunt Kukaku and Uncle Ganju were not soul reapers and didn't like the other noble clans, besides the Shihouin's. However Hasu as a person was kind and open, if not a bit depressing due to his gothic attitude, but on top of all that he never got mad, well apart for one thing, the thing that really got him in a bad mood, was when he was interrupted while meditating, and that was just what Ichigo was about to do.

Ichigo walked into the totally silent room in which Hasu was sat, he was on top of his futon in a regular sitting position, with his hands cupped in a semi-circle shape. Ichigo just rolled his eyes before speaking to his brother.

"Hasu, I would like you to meet someone" Said Ichigo, making Hasu twitch at the interruption.

"Ichigo, I can already sense her spiritual pressure, It's miss Yoruichi, am i right?" Hasu replied bluntly.

"Yes, and please don't be so rude, you could at least open your eyes" Ichigo scowled in annoyance.

"It's fine Ichigo, I guess your brother doesn't know when he's in the presence of an attractive woman" Yoruichi teased.

Hasu didn't react at all, his eyes still closed.

"Ichi, is your brother gay or something?" Yoruichi asked, trying to get the black-haired teen to react.

"If this is your attempt at teasing me miss Yoruichi, you're not doing very well" Hasu responded with a playful smirk, he was really having fun all along.

Yoruichi smirked, she liked this kid, he had witt and was good-looking, just like her boyfriend just to her left.

"Oh really, It seems you're not so easy get going, unlike your brother" Yoruichi informed, winking at her berry head boyfriend.

"Is he now, I never thought my hard nut brother would be so innocent" Hasu smirk grew, he liked getting under his brother's skin, it was family banter that made him happy.

"Sh-SHUT UP HASU!" Ichigo shouted, frustrated at how well his love and his brother were getting along.

"Why don't we settle this with a spar, come on, I know you want to" Hasu taunted.

"Fine, but don't get annoyed when i kick your ass" Ichigo said, growing a smirk of his own.

With the heat of battle radiating off the two Shiba's, Ichigo and Hasu along with Yoruichi made their way to the Shiba training ground.

* * *

As the three walked past the entrance to the training ground, the guards bowed to them, Yoruichi smiled while Ichigo gave a firm nod.

"Why do the guards have to be so formal, the fact they got their job is a sign of their skill, if anything we should bow to them, they earned their position" Hasu complained making the guards who were listening smile.

"It's just the harsh truth of social status I hate it as much as you do, but we have to accept it" Ichigo replied.

"Well, lets forget about that, I want to see the two shiba boy's battle it out" The chocolate skinned noble.

The two boys took their battle positions Ichigo took Zangestu off his back, he had attained Shikai a couple of months before and it wouldn't return to its original form. The shino academy student didn't draw his unawakened Zanpakuto, instead he took a Hakudo stance.

"BEGIN!" In an instant Ichigo swung Zangestu down to which Hasu easily dodged he then gave light punches to curtain points on Ichigo's chest making him stagger backwards.

'This kids only an Academy student and he can use spirit blocking, that is something seated officers of squad two learn' Yoruichi thought.

Ichigo swung hard and fast at Hasu who was no struggling to dodge, with no other option, He blocked with his Zanpakuto, they then engaged in a lengthy Zanjustu battle, blades crashing down on each other creating sparks, the two boys smirking all the while.

'Ichigo had him on the ropes, but Hasu came back with his Zanjustu skill, this boy is made for squad two' Yoruichi pondered, thinking of how Soifon would react to such a skilled student.

Ichigo and Hasu came to a stop with there Zanpakuto clashed, however Ichigo dropped Zangestu when he felt another blade at his stomach, It was Hasu's second part of his Zanpakuto. The battle took to the air as the two went into flash step appearing and disappearing around the battle field, Yoruichi knew of Ichigo's impressive speed, but was even more impressed with her lovers little sibling. The two boys stopped a few feet away from each other facing the opposite direction, Ichigo feel to the floor.

"Ichi, are you OK!" Yoruichi called out in concern.

"He's fine, I just shut down his spirit energy network for a couple of seconds, he will be up soon" Hasu said in a calm tone, as promised Ichigo rose a few seconds later.

"What the hell did you do to me!" Ichigo shouted, not sure how he lost.

"I put pressure on your main spirit point using my spirit energy shutting down you spirit energy network, knocking you out" Hasu said turning around with a grin on his face, he liked to impress his brother.

"Your Hakudo skills are amazing little brother, I'm sure squad two would be happy to have you" Ichigo exclaimed proud of his little sibling.

"I agree, since I used to be the captain before I was 'kicked out' I had to have an eye for people like you" She smirked with happiness, this boy was squad two's future.

"Gee you guys, thanks" The young teen replied, happy with the compliments he got.

* * *

After taking a long hot shower, Hasu got dressing into a white kimono and walked out his room, on his way out the compound he passed his sister karin who was coming back from her 6th year Zanjustu class.

"Where are YOU going big brother?, you know we can't leave the compound for our safety" Karin asked, not liking being stuck in the house while others went out.

"I'm going to the Kuchiki manner, I'm having a game of shoji with Byakuya, please keep quiet about this, dad will kill me" Hasu pleaded, not wanting to have to face his dad in combat.

"Hmpf, fine but if dad catches you, that's not my fault" Karin said, not impressed with her brothers antics.

Hasu ignored his sisters immaturity and shunpo'd out the compound, it took about two minutes using shunpo to get to the Kuchiki manner, the guards gave a bow, Hasu just smiled and walked past them, he got to the entrance and slid the door open, he sore he shoji opponent looking at some photo's of his wide who passed away.

"Sorry, am I coming at a bad time Mr Byakuya?" Hasu asked, The long black-haired captain turned to see his quest had arrived.

"No my boy, you haven't I can stare at these pictures when I wish, now how about a game of shoji and a chat with some green tea" Byakuya suggested, he enjoyed the company.

Byakuya enjoyed Hasu's visited, they both had a lot in common, they were both very reserved, mature and had a higher than common intelligence, this made them good friends quickly, and shoji rivals. They played the first couple of moves in silence, but Byakuya started to strike up a conversation.

"The 10th year squad open day is tomorrow, what squad will you be trying to impress my boy?" Byakuya asked.

"Squad two, I am pretty confident, I was able to beat Ichigo in a spar with my Zanjustu and Hakudo skills today" Hasu replied, much to Byakuya's shock.

"Seriously my boy?, beating the third seat of squad 13, with no kido at all, that is an impressive feat for an academy student" Byakuya commented, feeling quite proud of the boy he had come to befriend.

"Thank you, to actually defeat him I used spirit blocking, you know, when you hit parts of the body in which spirit energy flows, cutting it off making it impossible to move or use your spirit energy in combat" Hasu explained.

"That is a technique used by seated officers in squad two I believe, to think you mastered it without a tutor, it nearly unbelievable" Byakuya said smiling all the while.

"It took a while but I'm happy that I did because with my Hakudo style, I should be able to beat a few squad member's at least" Hasu replied.

"I'm sure you will my boy" Byakuya assured fully confident in his young friends skill.

After the lengthy game of shoji that Byakuya won one experience alone, Hasu said his goodbyes and went home for a good nights rest, he knew that tomorrow was going to be a good day.

* * *

Later that night, the streets of the seireitei were quiet not a single sound could be heard other than the sound of paw's leaping from building to building, a curtain black cat had made this almost unnoticeable as it was on its way to visit a friend. As the cat arrived at her destination it leapt through the window unnoticed be the occupant of the room.

"Good evening Soifon" the cat said in a neutral tone.

"Huh, lady Yoruichi what are you doing here?" Soifon asked, surprised to see her mentor.

"I came to visit the captain of squad two, and my friend is that a problem?" Yoruichi asked in a playful tone.

"N-No, I just wasn't expecting you is all" Soifon replied.

"I am only here for a short time as I really should be at home with my clan, they don't know I left, anyway I came to ask you what you're expecting from this years batch of candidates from shino" Yoruichi explained.

"Really, I am not expecting much, we never do get anything higher than a 15th seat" Soifon said in disinterest, she was never impressed at those boring events.

"Well, I think you will be happily surprised this year, I know a kid that could become your next 3rd seat of he really tries tomorrow" Yoruichi said happily.

"Really? Who is this boy?" Soifon asked.

"If you want to know, attend tomorrow" Yoruichi said before jumping back onto the window frame to leave.

"Will you be attending, lady Yoruichi?" Soifon asked.

"Yes, the boy I told about is related to someone close to me" With that Yoruichi left, leaving Soifon to think about what she had said.

'Who could this guy be, an academy student with third seat skill' Soifon pondered on the thought for a while before going to bed, if she was to attend the try outs she would have to get a good nights sleep.

* * *

**There It is, chapter one of my new fic, if you're wondering why I called the protagonist Hasu it's because it means lotus in Japanese and the lotus reminds me of japan were the series bleach was developed, so there you go. The whole spirit blocking thing was inspired by the 8 trigrams from Naruto, you can probably see the resemblance. Anyway hope you enjoyed chapter two will be up when I can polish off the plot for it. :)  
**


	2. Let the games begin, test 1: kido

**Hi guys I'm back with another chapter of Hasu Shiba: Trained killer, hope you like it :)**

* * *

The morning was bright and sunny in the Seireitei, not that this type of weather was uncommon but it was nice all the same, but for one Hasu Shiba, things were just a little better than usual. Today was the day that made the rest of his life, the shino academy squad open day was today and Hasu was determined to make a good impression for squad two. Despite Shiba clan tradition of joining squad 11 or 13 due to Shiba's being naturally skilled in Kido and having lots of raw spirit energy, Hasu went against it and signed up for squad 2, he didn't want to be a kenpachi like his father or part of this Kido core like his brother and uncle, he wanted to be a silent killer. As Hasu entered the Dojo no eyes were on him, that was just the way he had planned it, the young soul reaper hopeful made a point of walked past a curtain petite captain and took a seat. Keeping his head still, Hasu did move his eyes to the captain, who to his surprise was eying him this made Hasu look away in an instant as he didn't want to seem awkward. However, the young spike head had taken note of how the captain looked, she was a small woman with black hair and piercing green eyes, most of her hair was bound in two plat like wraps with rings at the end, but what he noticed the most she was very skinny and curvy. Despite her beautiful appearance, Hasu had heard about his future captains harsh and hard hitting attitude but he didn't mind much he knew that being the leader of a squad and two special divisions must be difficult. Hasu on the other hand thought she would be the perfect leader for such a division, he wasn't sure why but she made him feel warm, but he brushed it off as hormones reacting to a beautiful woman. Deciding to leave his observations for when he needed them, Hasu turned to see all the people that were competing against him, nothing he couldn't handle, however there were a couple of people from the Fon and Shihouin clans present which made Hasu smile, a good warm up without sounding to cocky. And out of all these people one stood out from the rest that put a smirk on his face, the only person he could consider a rival in this competition the two had been on par until about two years prier when he somehow just started making a gap in their abilities, he was simple better than her, if so not by much. Our spike head friend was taken from his observation of his counterpart when the instructor came in with the audience, Hasu noticed Yoruichi and Ichigo in the crowd.

"Alright you maggots listen up, you are here for a selection process for squad two, if you are considered good enough you will be put in the this squad and if you show promise maybe even the stealth and punishment force, but to do that you have to be your very best and more! this will be split into three categories, first will be a kido test, next with be a Kenjustu competition and the last will be an all out battle tournament. those who pass will fight real squad members until they are beaten, the last one you beat will become your place, is that understood?" The instructor asked.

"YES SIR!" All the candidates shouted in unison.

"Good now make your way to training field one, go!" The instructor shouted, as he did Hasu and a few others flash stepped on the stop much to the others surprise, even Soifon was surprised but not by the flash steps, but by the speed of one of them.

'So is this the guy? I wonder' Thought the petite captain as she walked out the dojo door.

On the training field, Hasu was sitting under a tree waiting for the others tapping a tune on his knees without a care in the world he knew it would take a while before others got there. currently there was only four of them on the field, Hasu, his friend and rival Juno Shihouin, her cousin Sakura Shihouin and a girl called Fuji Fon, Hasu knew he was the best among them but he wasn't going to brag about it, he wasn't that sort of guy. However before he could get to the good part of the song he was tapping out a shadow came over Hasu, he looked up to see the girl from the Fon clan looking down at him with a smirk.

"Can I help you miss Fon?" Hasu asked genuinely confused about her presence.

"Yes you can, drop out of this open day, you stand no chance against a Fon or a Shihouin" The girl exclaimed proudly, this made Hasu smirk he was gonna have some fun with this one.

"I could, but then who do you have to look down on worth looking down on?" Hasu replied while chuckling making the girl scowl.

"And you think your worth my time? your such a fool" Fuji fired back trying to tick off the mellow kid.

"I should be the one asked you that Fon, ask Juno over there I can beat her and she is a shihouin" Hasu explained truthfully, pointing to the girl who was standing looking in the academies direction.

"As if you could, i mean look at you i bet you have no skills other than to kill and you and you won't be that good at killing either" She said smirking.

"I can do other things, I can sing" Hasu replied smirking.

"Oh really? fine, sing" The Fon girl ordered causing a grin to appear on Hasu's face.

* * *

**(A/N yes i am adding a musical element to this fic it won't be to often and also there will be use of electric instruments because soul society has music ok...deal with it) **

Hasu stood up and stood back, before slowly raising his head.

"cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing, don't give a fuck if i cut my arm bleeding"

at this point ichigo came from behind the tree his guitar in hard, Hasu smirked widely.

"cut my life into pieces, i've reached my last resort suffocation, no breathing, don't give a fuck if i cut my arm bleeding, do you even care if i die bleeding?"

"would it be wrong would it be right?, if i took my life tonight, chances are that i might, mutilation out of sight, and i'm contemplating suicide!"

Fuji was taken aback by the grittiness of the lyrics, but she had to admit he could sing them perfectly.

"cause i'm losing my sight!, losing my mind!, wish somebody would tell me i'm fine, losing my sight, losing my mind, wish somebody would tell me i'm fine!"

People started turning up to see A soul reaper and an academy student performing a song none of them had ever heard before but they all seemed to like it so they let them continue.

"i never realized i was spread to thin, till it was to late and i was injured within, hungry feeding on chaos and living in sin, downward spiral where do i begin? it all started when i lost my mother, no love for myself and the loss of another, searching to find a love upon a higher level, finding nothing but questions and devils"

the academy students and even a few of the squad two members attending began to cheer.

"cause i'm lose my sight, losing my mind, wish somebody would tel me i'm fine, losing my sight!, losing my sight!, losing my mind!, wish somebody would tell me i'm fine!, nothings alright, nothing is fine, i'm running and i'm crying!, i'm crying!, i'm crying!, i'm crying! i'm crying"

the cheers became louder, but the surprising thing was even soifon had a little smirk on her face 'a man of many talents' she thought.

"i...can't...go...on...live...ing...this...way...cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing, don't give a fuck if i cut my arm bleeding!"

everyone was cheering for the duo and Fuji was now on the floor as Hasu stepped closer.

"would it be wrong would it be right!?, if i took my life tonight, chances are that i might, mutilation out of sight, and i'm contemplating suicide, cause i'm losing my sight, losing my mind, wish somebody would tell me i'm fine, losing my sight, losing my mind, wish somebody would tell me i'm fine, cause i'm losing my sight!, losing my mind! wish somebody would tell me i'm fine!, nothings alright!, nothing is fine!, i'm running and i'm crying!...i!...can't!...go!...on!...live!...ing!...this!...way!, can't go on!, living this way!...nothings all!...right!".

* * *

A huge cheer came from Hasu's side and only then did he clock on to the presence of everyone around him, he blushed a little as he hadn't expected an audience. Suddenly, Hasu felt to hands on his shoulders, he turned to see his brother with his Jackson guitar and Yoruichi they both had smirks on there faces, he knew he was in for a few questions.

"that's quite a talent you have Hasu, why were you singing?" Yoruichi asked in a mischievous tone.

"To prove a point" Hasu responded calmly.

"And what point is that then?" Ichigo asked getting his foot in the conversation.

"That i can do more things then kill" Hasu informed in a slightly irritated tone.

"and who claimed all you could do what kill?" Yoruichi asked slightly annoyed, she knew her relationship with Ichigo would be forever as they were in love so she already considered Hasu a brother and wanted to treat him as such.

"Not that it matters, but it was Fuji Fon right there, the mortified looking one with the similar hair to Captain Soifon" Hasu answered making Yoruichi glare daggers at the girl in question, making her audibly gulp.

"Now miss Fon, care to explain why you were outright insulting someone who i consider a little brother" Yoruichi inquired in a calm but obviously angry tone.

"I...It was a s-simple intimidation t-tactic that g-got out of hand...I apologies lady Shihoin" Fuji stuttered, she nearly pissed herself at the killing intent coming off of the purple haired goddess.

"Don't ever try to do that to Hasu again or you will have to answer to me" Yoruichi said bitterly, much to the surprise of everyone including Hasu, but he had a different reason as everyone thought her relationship with the Shiba boys odd.

"She's really scary isn't she brother" Hasu whispered, his brother could only nod in agreement little did they know she heard them with her cat like ears.

"Only to those who hurt those close to me boys" Yoruichi said to them giving them a wink, Ichigo blushed from it and Hasu smirked at the hole situation.

"If you are quite done lady Yoruichi i would like to get on with this open day you promised me talent and i intend to see it" A familiar voice said making the Shiba brothers and Yoruichi turn in the voices direction, they were met with the petite captain of squad two.

"Yeah sure, sorry Soifon got a little carried away" Yoruichi said rubbing the back of her head with an innocent grin on her face.

With all things in order all the students took there positions in front of a dummy that perfectly meet the density and weight of a soul reaper, Hasu watched as Juno took her position next to him and A shivering Fuji next to her, he was gonna impress everyone even Yourichi with his Kido skill. After much thought about all possible scenarios he was taken out of his thoughts by the instructor giving his orders.

"Alright upon hearing your name you will be given a command and you must use the appropriate spell to get the job done, first is Appuru Akira" The Instructor shouted.

after much waiting it finally was Hasu's turn to kill it in front of everyone, and that's exactly what he planned to do.

"Shiba Hasu, please demobilize your opponent" the instructor commanded.

Hasu put his hand out in front on him ready to make his move "Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku!" **(way of binding 63: locking binding chains**) he shouted making several golden chains come up from the ground and wrap around the dummies arms, legs, torso and neck much to the surprise of everyone present.

"Now efficiently kill your opponent" The instructor continued, still shocked about the students previous actions.

Hasu all four fingers and his thumb out before shouting "Hado 4: Byakurai!" **(way of destruction 4: white lightning) **suddenly five small beams of lightning shot out of his fingers and thumb hitting different areas around the body.

"Proctor, where did those beams hit?" The instructor asked.

The proctor who he was talking to, ran up to the dummy and inspected it, his eyes widened slightly before saying"He has hit the heart, lungs, kidney and jugular, anything remotely human or soul reaper would be dead" he announced making everyone widen their eyes.

"Please destroy the body completely" The instructor shouted, anticipation evident in his voice, he knew Hasu was talented but this was beyond impossible.

Hasu put his hand out in front of him flat, he thumb bent in, energy gathered to his hand bigger than most spells would, it took about ten seconds before it stopped "Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui!" **(way of destruction 73: _Twin Lotus Blue Fire Crash Down)_** Hasu shouted as a huge wave of energy shot from Hasu's hand engulfing the dummy, the energy left as fast as it appeared leaving nothing but a pile of ash.

"What the fuck!? how did he do that?" A squad two member shouted, the only response he got was a death glare from his captain before she walked down the line of academy students and stopping at the boy everyone was staring at.

"Tell me kid, is that your strongest Kido spell, it is vice captain level" Soifon asked in a curious but firm tone that said '_don't bullshit me or i will kill you' _Hasu audible gulp she was very intimidating, much like Yoruichi when she was angry.

"W-Without an incantation y-yes" Hasu babbled, he was trying to control his fear and oddly his hormones at the same time, it didn't help she had her face a few inches from his.

"What do you mean, you can do a captain level spell with an incantation?" Soifon asked becoming fascinated by the boy.

"Y-Yeah, I can s-show y-you if y-you wish" Hasu confirmed, getting a nod in response, she smirked at the boys slightly intimated face as she stood back, regaining his composer Hasu started his incantation "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky."

Soifon watched in awe, she knew that incantation, but it wasn't possible not even she could to this spell "Get clear! this is a high captain spell, it will kill you!" The slightly fearful captain shouted.

"The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders."

Ichigo stood there smirking to himself, he was so proud of his little brother, nothing could make him happier now.

"Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired, Hado 91: Senju Koten Taiho!" **(****way of destruction 91: Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear)** The several balls of spiritual energy that had formed around him fired forward at a tree near the end of the practice area, upon contact a huge purple explosion happened much to everyone's surprise. After the smoke cleared a large part of the forest the tree belonged to and a small part of the training area were gone a crater about 30 meters deep at the center replaced them.

"Well...that was...impressive" A nun ranked soul reaper of squad two commented getting a few mortified nods.

"Well Mr Shiba, consider me impressed" Soifon said casually, not a lot of could scare her but that didn't mean she thought it was normal, the young teen turned to her and said "Well i'm glad, can i go take a rest for a few i have actually only ever done that once before it still takes a lot out of me" Hasu explained, he got a nod from the instructor and he walked under a undamaged tree and rested for the rest of the challenge.

The rest of the test went accordingly, there was more impressive displays from Juno, Fuji and Sakura but the rest were normal if not slightly better or slightly worse. All of this was written down in a little note book kept by the captain.

_Kido ability:_

_name: Appuru Akira_

_level: unranked_

_..._

_name: Shiba Hasu_

_level: High Captain_

_name: Shihouin Juno_

_level: Vice Captain_

_name: Fon Fuji_

_level: 3-5th seat_

Soifon was impressed how for once someone was actually meeting her high standards and also had a perfect attitude to boot, she felt a familiar warmth in her stomach which she could quite place it, she disregarded, but she knew as the day progressed this was gonna get even better.

* * *

**There you are i hope you like it, i sure loved writing it, expect a major fight in the next couple of chapters see you when i do :)**


	3. Talented, test two : Zanjustu

**Here we are back with another chapter of Hasu Shiba: Trained Killer, I really hope you enjoy it, but before i go on i would like to address a readers concern about Ichigo seeming weak and this being more of a HasuYoru story than a HasuFon / IchiYoru story. I am not trying to make Ichigo look weak but you have to remember he is not a beast like he is in the real story cause he has a mother and has basic soul reaper training, also Hasu beat Ichigo because Hasu is a hidden prodigy. Also the large amount of Hasu and Yoruichi interaction is due to them developing as friends and eventually family, the love between Ichigo and Yoruichi will make itself known later. :)**

* * *

Making there way back to the dojo where the next two tests and the squad member fights would take place, Hasu and Ichigo talked about general stuff that had happened lately. One topic coming up in conversation was how Ichigo getting constantly shouted at by Kaien for not giving up his seat for there aunt Miyako, this amused them both because they both knew Miyako really didn't mind and it was just there uncle trying to act like the big tough lieutenant in front of her. Despite getting a good laugh with his brother, Hasu couldn't help but feel all the stares he was getting, some where good stares admiration, kind and some even flirtatious, but others were cold and full of jealousy or hate, he could understand the jealously but he was hated by a few of his class mates, he knew why but he didn't like bringing it up. But out of all the stares there was one he didn't mind so much and it was coming from the petite captain of squad two, it wasn't full of hate or admiration, it was purely curiosity and interest, this made Hasu very confused, why would she be interested in him, he was no more interesting than any other student, or at least what he would let on. He turned back to his conversation brushing off the stares like he always did but the captains piercing gaze lingered in the back of his head, Ichigo knew exactly what was going om as he had watched his little brothers every move since, Hasu stopped paying attention.

"Hey little bro, you alright?" Ichigo asked, concern obvious in his voice, Hasu snapped back into reality very quickly when his brother spoke up.

"Y...Yeah why wouldn't i be?" Hasu asked back not wanting to bother Ichigo with his problems.

"I know they get to you sometimes, but come on we were born the way we are and it shouldn't matter if we are different" Ichigo reassured, not wanting his brother to get worked up over worthless peoples opinions.

"I know but, they make me feel so alien, i don't even use those powers so why do they care, its not even a bad power if used properly" Hasu complained getting a nod and a smile from Ichigo.

"Your right and there are people who appreciate that, i know our family does, Captain Ukitake and squad thirteen do, squad ten do as they have met mum through dad and understand her and i'm sure there are many others" Ichigo explained making them both smile, it was nice to know they didn't have to face public ignorance alone. But in there happy moment neither of them noticed another member join there little group.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about your mother would you?" A familiar voice asked making Ichigo and Hasu jump out of surprise.

"Captain Soifon, what are you doing here?" Ichigo responded not bothering to entertain her question.

"To ask a few questions, now can you answer the one i just asked?" Soifon retorted with a stoic face.

"Yes we were,why?" Hasu answered doing a very bad job of hiding his irritation on the subject.

"If she is who i think she is than i can guess why people give you those stares" Soifon pointed out making Ichigo widen his eyes and Hasu scowl.

"Her name is Masaki Shiba and since you know her name i guess you know why some people hate us" Hasu explained, soifon nodded in response.

"Your quincies aren't you, as well as soul reapers" Soifon deducted the two boys stayed silent but nodded, Yoruichi felt it was time to get a word in.

"Come on now Ichi, you told me you were a Quincy over a year ago, why should anyone care" Yoruichi half shouted making Ichigo smile and Hasu perk up a little.

"Is there anything else you would like to know captain?" Hasu asked now having very little of the anger he had before.

"Yes, how did you manage to perform a level 90 Hado spell when you are not even out of your teens, you should be struggling with level 40 Hado" Soifon inquired, even she couldn't do Hado that well when she was 16.

"I have talent for it like the rest of my clan, and I practice all forms of fighting so it's no surprise I progress better than others" Hasu explained.

"Yes i suppose you are right, so tell me where do you think you will end up in my squad" Soifon asked, this question did catch Hasu's interest.

"Well it really depends, but if you put me on the spot I would have to say 5th seat" Hasu answered getting a slightly confused look from the petite captain.

"Really, i was told by someone that you could make third seat if you really tried" Soifon said making Hasu look at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Really, i don't know but i will try to get there, there are other capable people in this open day as well take Juno and Sakura for example" Hasu replied, Soifon had to giggle inwardly at the boys modesty, but she knew as a master of deception this kid had much to hide.

"OK if that's what you think but we will wait and see, until next time kid" Soifon finished as she used flash step to move back to where she was before.

'She is a very interesting woman' Hasu thought as he continued down the path to the Academy.

'I want to see more of that kid in action, he's surprising interesting when he fights and even to talk to' Soifon thought as she looked away from the Young man she was thinking of.

* * *

The party of young squad two hopefuls all walked back into the dojo an got back in line ready for there next orders, the next test was a Zanjustu tournament, that meant no Kido or Hakudo involving your arms aloud but that was OK with the young spike head, he knew what he was doing. The names where read out and Hasu was in the second match Vs some kid he had never talked to before, upon seeing the kid he looked like a proud wannu be assassin, all bark and no bite, something the kid in question would come to regret and oh he did. The match was over in one swing of Hasu's bamboo Zanpakuto substitute, the boy like all the others that followed fell with out even knowing there opponent had moved until it was far to late to react. The Finals quickly came and it was currently Fourth place Sakura Shihouin, third was Fuji Fon and the finals to no surprise was Juno Shihouin and Hasu.

"Can the finalists come to the center please" The instructor called out, Hasu and his rival both made there way to the center where all eyes were on them.

"Nice to see you again Hasu, haven't been slacking off since our last battle have we?" Juno shot at Hasu, the comment made him smirk this was a fight he was looking forward to. The girl in question was average height, Dark skinned, slim and had long purple hair and green eyes, this made her look a lot like a slightly shorter Yoruichi minus the eye color. But she always had that signature smirk he knew the Shuhouin's for, well the women anyway.

"You should know me better than that Juno, or have you forgot about your closest friend and superior fighter" Hasu shot back making her well known smirk grow into a grin, they both were get a lot of fun out of this, even if it was meant to be serious.

"I don't know about superior but a worthy fighter all the same" Juno retorted as she took a nearly flawless fighting stance but that didn't mean it was perfect and Hasu was going to take advantage of this.

"We'll see" Hasu stated simply as he took a stance that he knew what fit for a style to counter hers, his was from what anyway could see pretty much perfect with one nearly unnoticeable, mistake that only Yoruichi and Soifon court on to.

"Ready...BEGIN!" The instructor shouted as the two warriors lunged at each other, they connected in the center of the dojo with lightning speed, they stayed that way for a few seconds before Hasu knocked her sword back and went to stab her abdomen, Juno side stepped before swinging for Hasu's head, he ducked and went for a leg sweep that Juno jumped over. Both competitors jumped back a few feet and retook their stances.

"Not bad Juno you have improved, but as the way of squad two I am going to end this quickly" Hasu said confidently before disappearing in an insanely fast flash step. Juno had barley enough time to react as she countered the wooden blade coming from her side she parried the attack but was scarped on the side of he hip making her wince, the swords were wood but they still were sharp and damn hurt. The attacking party smirked as he brought his sword up to cut her down but was stopped half way down by Juno's sword, she had recovered from the pain quickly but could still feel the sting. They then engaged in a lengthy exchange of blows both swords nearly breaking under the pressure, it was just a matter of time before one of them was left with no weapon and with one mighty strike from Hasu, Juno was left with half a sword. She stared in awe of how clean the cut was, not even a fiber of wood left in between, there was nothing more left to do, Juno slowly raised her hands to show she had given up, the fight was won.

"I give, I can't fight any longer" Juno admitted as the crowd started clapping for them both, they had put on quite a show. The instructor came up to Hasu before standing next to him and raising his hand getting another round of cheers from the crowd, he couldn't help but smirk much to the amusement of Ichigo, Yoruichi and surprisingly Soifon who all knew that he was trying to hold it back to be humble, but was failing miserably. As Hasu walked off he was greeted with a fist bump with his brother and A hug from Yoruichi, they were ecstatic he won but there was one more person who was happy for him. Hasu got a tap on the shoulder, he turned around to see his recently beaten adversary smiling at his before she gave his a bone crunching hug.

"You did great, you are getting so much better than me every day i'm really happy for you" Juno chimed genuinely excited for her best friend. Despite their rivalry they both had a great bond not many had, nothing serious enough for dating but they were best friends from now until they died.

"Thanks Juno, you're getting better to" Hasu complimented back happy to see his best friend wasn't bitter about her loss.

"OK well the third test is gonna start any minute now so come on lets go" Juno insisted pulling Hasu away from a waving Yoruichi and Ichigo. The two quickly got back to there places so the instructor could give the orders for the last test to the class, however a lot of the class, including Hasu, found it a little odd that the instructor was talking to the captain of squad two. He continued his private conversation for a few more moments before coming back to the class with some news very important news.

"After a quick talk with the captain, we have decided that the third test will be unnecessary as it will only serve to confirm what we already know there are only four people here that are worthy of a place in squad two as well as the stealth force, and only 2 worthy of a place in the squad one punishment force, can Fuji Fon, Sakura and Juno Shihouin and Hasu Shiba please come forward to the front of the group" The Instructor commanded before he could even blink all four were in line in front of him.

"You four will battle with members of squad two for your placements, Hasu and Juno you are the two who have been considered worthy of the squad on punishment force also, so your fights are of even greater importance, do not disappoint" The Instructor said with a smirk, getting a serious nod from the Fon and Shihouins and a confident grin from Hasu.

"Fuji, you had the lowest score of the four so you will go first" The Instructor informed making the young girl nod, she took her position ready to fight. Her fights were very impressive she fought up to the tenth seat and lost to who they guessed was a guy because of his voice, she was given the eleventh seat spot and the rest were demoted as was the harsh reality of squad two. Sakura fought up to the seventh seat and lost and was made eighth seat, she was happy to say the least but only let it show once she left the room. Juno one all her matches up to the forth seat who beat her by a margin, she was placed a fifth seat and gave Hasu a great big grin before walking out mouthing the words 'beat that' as she left. Hasu fights were surprisingly hard but he relished in the challenge he beat the ex-forth seat and the third seat with only minor injury that a simple nights rest would heal. But he was disappointing with the Lieutenant, he said his name was Omaeda and Hasu beat him in one move, he said he was a disgrace to the title Lieutenant before taking his stance again, everyone knew what was coming next but never thought it would actually occur, an academy student versus a captain of the thirteen court guard squads. Soifon walked into the middle of the Dojo her mere presence scaring the sanity out of most of the students but getting Hasu excited for a fight he had waited for, the very highest of the greats, a captain.

"Are you ready, I will make this quick so you do't feel too much pain" Soifon said sarcastically releasing some of her spiritual pressure making Hasu jerk forward under the strain, he however released a little of his own to keep himself right.

"I doubt this will be quick, but I am sure we can make the best of such a glorious battle" Hasu replied in a tone only Ichigo had heard before it was the tone of someone who loved to battle.

"You almost sound like Captain Zaraki when you say that" Soifon retorted with a smirk, she took a fighting stance that was clearly flawless even by the standards of Yoruichi.

"There is a reason for that, I lose control when i release all of my spiritual pressure, reason, I have way to much for my mind to handle" Hasu explain getting a questioning look from Soifon.

"We shall see, now lets begin" Soifon said calmly as she and Hasu both disappeared in a flash step, the battle had begun.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that, Chapter four will be up within the next few weeks, I really need to stick in a school as my GCSE exams are coming up so the updates will be slow but not very three months like other writers give me a month or two and I should be plotted and this should be written ok, see you then goodbye :)**


End file.
